Quick Shot Ed
"Quick Shot Ed" is the 7th Season 1 episode and the 7th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds secretly take photos of the kids in order to create a funny, yet embarassing calendar. Plot The Eds are at Eddy's House rummaging through the attic and stumble across an old camera. Eddy gets an idea to start taking pictures so they can assemble calendars to sell back to the kids for a profit. One is for wealth for Eddy and another is to buy some jawbreakers which is of course their favorite candy. The Eds start taking pictures which soon causes some mayhem, with Plank, Sarah and Victor all going mad. Then Kevin tries to get back at them by chasing them on his upgraded bike, only to wind up in a garbage truck, and the Eds soon end up in a sewer leading to the trailer park. The Eds arrive at the trailer park after coming out of the sewers. They attempt to take a snapshot of the Kanker Sisters but end up getting caught. They are strewn to the washing line by clothes pins, with the Kankers shouting "We're gonna make you pretty!" all together. They end up having a photo of them in wigs being shown to the the kids. They become embarrassed and wear paper bags over their heads for the rest of the day. The episode ends as Eddy closes the curtains. Memorable Quotes *'Ed and Edd': "Cool attic, Eddy." Eddy: "My folks are a bunch of pack rats." stumbles through an old toaster and moldy toast pops out of it Ed: up an old record "Mmm… I found a doughnut." Eddy: for a box while talking to Ed at the same time "That's a record, chowderhead." ---- *'Edd': and strung up on the Kanker washing line "I hope these clothes pegs don't leave marks." ---- *'Edd': "The photo safari begins!" ---- *'Sarah': angrily "Look what you did to Jimmy!" cries at a corner Eddy: "Hold that pose!" ---- *'Edd': "Some animals resort to cannibalism to during the drought or famine." Ed: "I'm famine." Eddy: "You're drought. I can't get a good shot of Rolf from here. Follow me." Ed: "Hot dog!" ---- *'Rolf:' "Yaa eeee!" noticing he turned himself into a weiner ''I am a weiner!" '''Ed:' half of the other weiners ''You are Rolf." '''Rolf:' his hands very fast ''"Victor, we have poachers!" ---- *'Eddy': ''up an old camera from a box "Way cool." Ed on the fur coat: "I am a werewolf!" howls Eddy: "Hey, Ed!" picture of Edd and Ed; dazing them from the flash Ed: "Cool, do it again, Eddy!" Eddy: "Heheh… Check it out!" Edd by the flash: "Eddy, I am temporarily impaired." Ed: "Oh, let's see! Let's see!" Eddy: "Hey, Eds, let's go take some pictures." Trivia/Goofs *This episode was the first appearance of Victor, Rolf's goat. *Ed gains a deeper voice in this episode. *The extent of the effects of Eddy's camera seems to differ and decrease among the neighborhood the kids as the episode progresses, especially on Sarah, who doesn't even become dizzy. *When the Eds said "It's Kevin!", Kevin's mouth moves, but words didn't come out. *There was a color mistake after Eddy takes a picture of Ed and Double D during the beginning of the episode that made it look like Double D didn't have a hat. *When Eddy was on top of Edd and Edd was on top of Ed, it may have inspired the Tower-of-Eddy in the episode'' "Ed, Ed and Away"'' and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When the Eds were floating on the tire then flip over you can see that Edd and Eddy's shirt are long sleeves instead of short sleeves (you can see that in other episodes when those two come in contact with water that soaks them). *'Rolf's customs in this episode': It is a daily chore to make sausages using the sausage-making machine. *The music playing in Nazz's room is the same music playing in Eddy's room in the episode "An Ed is Born", ''Eddy dancing to his "Racing Mix" in [['Tween a Rock and an Ed Place'']] and in Jimmy's scam in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness." ''This song is called "Dance Party". *This episode specifically takes place in June, evidenced by the calendar seen in the episode. *When Rolf says "Get out of here", his teeth are white for the second time. The first time was "Read All About Ed". *This was the first episode to be co-written by Mike Kubat. *This is one of the episodes where all the characters appeared and spoke. *This is another episode where we see Marie with two eyes without the hair covering one eye. The first time was "Nagged to Ed". *Nazz is the only person that the Eds didn't take a picture of succesfully. *When Edd points out an exercising Nazz, his teeth are all gone. But when Eddy pulls him, they come back. Gallery Temp Pics. 037.jpg|Yuck, moldy toast Zeiss Ikon Voigtländer Vitessa 500 AE Electronic.jpg|Eddy about to take a picture File:Quick_shot_ed_005.jpg|"Check it out!" File:Quick Shot Ed 005 0001.jpg|Random pictures File:Plank_mad.jpg|"Plank's gone mad!" File:Quick_shot_ed_006.jpg|Kevin dazed by the flash of the camera Quick shot ed 0001.jpg|Rolf as a weiner File:Uber_kevin.jpg|Kevin's new sunglasses and jacket, Cyberdyne Systems Model T-850. Awkward.JPG|"Do you think they saw anything?" File:Trailerpark.jpg|The Trailer Park File:June.jpg|The Calender. Eds_Embarrassing.jpg|The embarrassment of the Eds Eddys-attic-jpg.jpg|Eddy's attic Edd-and-Edd-confused-jpg.jpg|Ed and Edd dazed by the flash of the camera. Jonny-and-Plank-jpg.jpg|The Eds see Jonny. Video ''This clip was provided by My11Prime on Youtube UtjOXtfLeqU Category:Episodes Category:Season 1